Isis Bane
by Zerroanna
Summary: Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der gleichnahmigen Geschichte des Autors althor42: Ein SG1 und HP Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Isis Bane

Autorisierte Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Fanfiction der Autorin althor42.

Hier der Link: .net/s/4564625/1/Isis_Bane

Dies ist meine erste Übersetzung und ich bitte deswegen um Verständnis, wenn die Fanfiction nicht 100% richtig übersetzt wurde. Rechtschreibfehler und Grammatikfehler dürft ihr behalten.

Das ist ein Stargate – Harry Potter Crossover.

Kapitel 1

Vom Airport Terminal weg rennend, verfluchte Isis die Menschen, die sie und ihren Ehemann jagten. Allerdings nahm sie an, das diese Rollen jetzt aufgehoben wurde. Dies wahr ihr erstes Mal in den menschlichen Körper eines Mannes. Ihr Ehemann, Osiris, war jetzt im Körper einer Frau. Dort gab es auch zu viele Beleidigungen die ihn gerade bezwangen.

Seit seinem Erwachen aus seinem tausend jährigen Schlaf, war seine Welt zu sehr verändert von der an die er sich erinnerte. Niemand in dieser Zeit betete sie an, es schien sogar als würden nur wenige sich an sie erinnern können. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn die Leute die sie verfolgten ebenfalls vergessen hätten wie die anderen.

Sein Partner erwachte von seinem Zwangsschlaf durch eine Archäologin namens Sarah. Osiris verschwendete keine Zeit, die törichte Frau als seinen Wirt zu nehmen, Isis eigenes Stasisglas zu finden und einen geeigneten Wirt für seine Partnerin. Steven, der Mitarbeiter der Archäologin, hatte bewiesen ein geeigneter Wirt zu sein. Die Zwei verbrachten eine Weile mit dem Versuch herauszufinden was mit ihren Brüdern und dem Stargate geschehen ist.

Ihre Bemühungen waren frustrierend unfruchtbar gewesen, aber es hatte ihnen Hoffnungen gegeben als sie von einem Archäologen besucht wurden der ihrer beider Wirte bekannt war. Dr. Daniel Jackson war für das Begräbnis von Dr. Jordanien, Mentor ihrer beider Wirte (sein tragischer Unfall war eine Notwendigkeit gewesen) gekommen und er war der erste Mensch , der schien einiges Wissen über die Goa´uld zu haben. Er war zwar darüber erbost, dass etwas über seine Lippen kam aber es hatte ihnen geholfen.

Es war als der Mann das 3 Stasisglas entdeckte, das sie entschieden lies es wäre besonnener wieterzugehen. Mit etwas Glück hatte Osiris noch sein Schiff das in der nähe ihres kleinen Tempels auf sie warteten. Sie waren leider verfolgt worden und dadurch im Begriff ihren Verbindungsflug von Londen nach Ägypten zu verpassen. Sie hatten jetzt das Parkhaus erreicht. Zu Isis Glück hatte ihr Wirt eine bunte Jugend gehabt, der einen heißen Draht zu Autos beinhaltete. Als Sie über die Schulter sah, sah sie wie das dreier Team in die Garage kam. Das war als er von der Zat´nickél getroffen wurde. Sie holte sich eine Schramme die sie langsamer werden ließ.

Wissend das Sie sonst getroffen wurde tat sie das einzige was sie konnte. Vor ihr war ein Junge, jung und unter gewichtig. Sie packte den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen und presste ihren Mund auf den des anderen. Für einige Momente hörte sie schreie und dann für ein paar Sekunden nichts von alldem mehr. Sie war jetzt in dem Jungen und übernahm die Kontrolle so schnell sie konnte. Einige Sekunden später ergriff sie die Schlüssel vom großen Mann und fing an seinem Gefährten nachzulaufen.

Der kleine Harry Potter wusste, das dies kein schöner Tag werden würde. Eigentlich hatte er selten schöne Tage, aber er war in der Lage etwas Glück für sich zu finden. Allerdings begleitete der neunjährige heute seinen Onkel zum Flughafen um seine große Tante Marge abzuholen.

Eigentlich war sie nicht seine Tante, da sie die Schwester vom Ehemann seiner Tante war, aber sie machte ihn darauf aufmerksam sie Tante zu nennen. Es interessierte ihn ehrlich nicht, wie er sie nennen musste, aber gerade wünschte er sich, das sie sie nicht so oft besuchen kommen würde. Sie war wirklich eine furchtbare Frau die Sogar gemeiner war als seine Verwandten, und sie brachte immer einen ihrer gemeinen Hunde mit.

Unglücklicher Weise für den verwaisten Harry, der bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel lebte, mochten ihn seine Verwandten wirklich nicht. Er wusste das der einzigste Grund, warum er von seinem Onkel mitgenommen worden war, der war, dass sie jemanden brauchten der das ganze Gepäck seiner Tante trug.

Die Autofahrt über war alles ruhig gewesen, unterbrochen von den Mahnungen seines Onkels, sein bestes Verhalten zu zeigen. Harry wusste, wenn er nur einen Schritt außerhalb der Linie trat, würde er für einige Tage ohne irgendwelche Nahrung in den Schrank eingesperrt, wenn er Glück hatte.

Er hatte noch blaue Flecken vom letzten Mal, als die Harre seines Lehrers blau wurden. Harry wusste noch nicht genau, warum sie ihn dafür bestraft hatten, obwohl sie nicht wirklich einen Grund benötigten ihn für etwas zu bestrafen.

Sie waren jetzt im Parkhaus des Flughafens und gingen jetzt zum Gepäckanspruch. Das war der Zeitpunkt, als er bemerkte, wie die Paare in ihre Richtung liefen. Ein elektrisch blaues Licht schoss von der einen Seite der Garage und schien den Mann zu treffen. Der Mann stolperte und griff dann den überraschten Harry. Plötzlich war der Mund des Mannes auf seinem. Er versuchte sich weg zudrücken und zu schreien, gab aber auf als er einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem Hals spürte. Einige Sekunden Später fühlte Harry, wie er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor.

Er hörte eine Stimme:,, Mein, dieser Körper ist jetzt mein!.´´


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Kämpfte gegen die Stimme, aber es war zu spät. Das Ding das in seinen Körper eingedrungen war, hatte die komplette Kontrolle über seinen Körper und es gab nichts was Harry tun konnte. Er konnte immernoch alles sehen und fühlen was um ihn herum war; er wusste das er am rennen war, der Frau folgte die bei dem Mann war. er konnte seinen Onkel gellend schreien hören, das er zurück kommen sollte. Er konnte fühlen wie das Wesen in ihm sich durch seinen Verstand wühlte und wenn er könnte ,er würde schreien, denn es war ein wiederliches Gefühl. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wo sein Onkel sein Auto geparked hatte und sein Körper rief zu der Frau vor ihm wohin sie gehen mussten.

`Komm aus mir raus! Was bist du? Wer bist du? Du kannst das nicht tun, das ist mein Körper!´

Das Wesen in ihm schien ihn auszulachen.

Ích bin dein Gott Isis. Dein Körper Ist Jetzt meiner, du wirst schon einen schönen Wirt abgeben. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen.´

Harry fuhr damit fort Isis anzuschreien, aber es schien ihm als würde das Wesen in ihm nicht hören was er sagte. Die Frau, Osiris kam ihm in dem Sinn, schaute zu ihm rüber und lachte in einer unnatürlich dunklen Stimme :"Ich wusste das du nach einem jüngeren Wirt gesucht hast , aber denkst du nicht das dieser ein wenig zu jung ist?"

Isis antwortete ihm: "Hafen im Sturm, wie die leute hier zu sagen scheinen. Er wird ausreichen. Für die Zeit zumindestens, wir wissen nicht was in der Galaxy geschehen ist, vielleicht wird ein Kind uns helfen weniger auffällig zu sein."

Osiris lachte:" Dein Wirt ist zu jung um irgendeine Idee davon zu haben was ihm droht"

"Vielleicht könnte ich ihn Erziehen" sagte Isis mit einem Lächeln.

Osiris spottete:" Lass ihn allein, so dass er im Nichts verblasst. Es kam nie was gutes heraus beim interagieren mit dem Wirt."

Während sie miteinander sprachen, kämpfte Harry kontinuirlich gegen Isis an. Als er Kämpfte fühlte er etwas in ihm aufsteigen, ein Teil von ihm dass immernoch ihm war. Er verstand es, es war das was er fühlte als er die Haare seines Lehrers blau färbte, das was den hässlichen Pullover seines Cousins schrumpfte anstatt ihm über den Kopf zu gehen und so viele andere Sachen wenn etwas seltsames passierte. Er fühlte es jetz, versuchte es gegen dieses Ding in seinem Verstand aufsteigen zu lassen, versuchte es zurückzuweisen, es zu verdrängen. Aber Isis wollte nicht friedlich gehen und aufeinmal wurde Harrys Welt weiss und sein Inneres ersetzt mit nichts anderem als Schmerz.

Harry war Schmerz nicht fremd, sein Onkel hatte das begriffen, aber es hat dort nie etwas gegeben das ihn auf irgendetwas wie das vorbereitet hätte. Es war überall und nirgendwo und Harry wünschte sich zu sterben anstatt es weiterhin zu ertragen. Plötzlich war es vorrüber und Harrys Bewusstsein verabschiedete sich und er bekam für eine lange zeit nichts mehr mit.

"was ist passiert?" fragte Osiris.

"Etwas in meinem Wirt versuchte mich raus zudrücken. Ich habe noch nie etwas dergleichen gefühlt."

Seine Patnerin, seine Ehefrau sah zu ihm rüber, überraschung in ihren Augen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen meine Lady, das er das noch einmal versuchen wird.",sagte er mit einem lächeln das so unnatürlich auf dem Gesicht aussah. Osiris schüttelte ihren Kopf:" Das ist der Grund warum du nicht mit dem Wirt interagieren sollst. Je früher er verblasst umso besser." Er nickte einwilligend.

Als Harry aufwachte, war es heiß, sehr sehr heiß. Er war jetzt in einem anderen Wagen und anderen Klamotten. Er saß ruhig neben Osiris. Sie waren in einer Wüste , komplett umgeben von Sand. Das Auto näherte sich etwas, parkte außerhalb eines versunkenen Eingangs am Boden. Sie hielten kurz davor an.

Osiris wandte sich zu ihm"Du gehst zuerst. Die haben im Parkhaus dich warscheinlich nicht richtig gesehen. Mach zuerst dein Gesicht dreckig und geb vor dich verirrt zu haben. Tu dein bestes und sorg dafür das sie der Tür nicht zugewandt sind. Wenn ich das Signal gebe entwaffne einen von ihnen."

Isis stieg aus dem Jeep, fiel zu Boden und rollte sich für ein paar Sekunden darauf rum, bevor er wieder aufstand und sich ruhig den sand in die Haare rieb. Plötzlich begann Harry sich mit einem mal sehr traurig und frustiert zu fühlen, er fühlte wie Tränen in seine Augen stiegen und Schleim aus seiner Nase kam. Isis rannte weinend zum Eingang des Grabmals. Er sah die Drei die ihn in London jagten, Daniel Jackson und die zwei Frauen. Alser reinging brachen seine Knie zusammen bevor er leise schluchzend vornüberfiel. Sofort war er umgeben von 3 besorgten Gesichtern. Er warf sich selbst in die Arme der nächsten Frau legte seine Arme um sie herum und schlcuhzte lauter um sie zu beeinflussen. Er tat sein bestes um sein Gesicht von den Blicken fernzuhalten für den Fall das sie bereits schon wussten wie er aussah.

Harry versuchte so Kräftig wie er nur konnte ihnen zuzuschreien´es ist eine Falle. Er ist nicht ich´ Aber seine Bemühungen waren umsonst.

"Schön schön schaut wen wir hier vor uns haben." Sobald er die Stimme seiner Frau hörte, schnellt Isis hoch zum Kinn der braunhaarigen Frau die ihn hielt,der Körper seines Wirtes gestärkt durch seine Präsenz. Er griff die Zat´ni´kel der fassungslosen Frau und schoss auf die blonde Frau bevor er zurück trat und auf die Frau schoss , die er gepackt hatte. Er sah rüber zu Osiris. Sie hatte ihn bereits jetzt schon ohne Waffe Daniel Jackson bewusstlos geschlagen. Er lächelte zu ihr rüber, während Harry innen drinnen verzweifelte. Osiris ging durch den raum und griff ein goldenes Amulett aus der Tasche. Sie passte perfekt in eine Kerbe in der Wand, schnell öffnete sich ein beleuchtetes Fach aus welchen sie zwei Handgeräte entnahm. Sie warf eines von ihnen zu ihm rüber. Osiris ging langsam rüber zu Daniel und hob ihn mit einer Hand auf, bevor sie in klatschend auf die anderen warf. Der Mann kam zu sich, brauchte eine Sekunde ehe er alles um sich herum wahr nahm.

"Sag mir Mensch, was weist du über das Stargate und die Goaúlds?"

Der Mann ignorierte ihre Frage:" Sarah, hör mir zu, ich weis das du noch in ihr bist. Ich weis du kkämpfenannst mich hören. Du musst sie bekämpfen, ich weis du kannst es."

Osiris schlugden Mann in die Wand neben ihr. "Dei nichne Sarah ist weg. Sie kann dir jetzt nicht helfen. Du wirst mir alles erzählen was ich hören möchte oder ich werde eine deiner Leute umbringen. Wo ist das Stargate?"

"Yeah, ich werde dir das nicht sagen."

Isis zielte mit seiner Zat´ni´kel auf die Blonde.

"Ich glaube du weist was ein zweiter schuss macht."

"Schön ihr wollt etwas über die goa´ulds wissen? Unsere Vorfahren zwangen sie vor Tausenden von Jahren von diesen Planeten. Sie wurden nihct mehr als eine verblasste Erinnerung dieser Welt. Wir beten nicht länger falsche Götter an. Du wirst hier nicht Willkommen sein. Wir gehen durch das Stargate und töten eure Art. Tatsächlich töteten wir Ra, Seth, Hathor und Sokar. Die Herrschafft von den Systemlords ist bald zu Ende."

"Du hast mir einen Gefallen getan, aber ich will vielmehr das du mir sagst wo das Stargate ist."

Irgendwie wusste Harry was die Frau im Begriff war zu tun, bevor sie es tat und er versuchte herrauszuschreien, das sie es nicht tat. Sie hob die Hand zum Kopf des Mannes und das Gerät das sie an der Hand trug, fing an in einem hellen Licht zu glühen. Der Mann sah in stiller Qual zu ihr rauf.

"Wo ist das Stargate?"

Der Doktor erhob sich auf ihre Hände und Isis realisierte zu spät, das sie von etwas festgehalten wird. Der Mann schob seine Faust in Osiris Seite und ließ ein Beruhigungsmittelpfeil zurück. Osiris stoppte ihren Angriff und stolperte zurück. Isis hob seine Zat´ni´kel und schoss auf ihn, aber der desorientierte Mann schaffte es sich dem Schuss zu entziehen und griff nach Sams Beruhigungsmittelwaffe. Er feuerte einen erbärmlichen Schuss auf Isis bevor er auf den Boden zurückstolperte.

Isis verschwendete nicht noch mehr Zeit an ihm, stattdessen trat er zu seiner Frau zu dem versteckten Ringtransporter wo sie beide auf ihr Raumschiff teleportierte.

Es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern bevor Daniel Harry Potter wiedersah.


End file.
